Curse of the Black Knights - Return of Dragan V
February 21st, 2020 - March 16th, 2020 ----- To be polished later on. ----- Intro Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill's portal. Take quests and unlock all Dungeons. Collect Cursed Pearls. Collect Empowered Cursed Pearls in order to access Boss dungeons. Collect Cursed Pearl, Elemental-charged Pearl and Raven Pearl on your way and fill the progress bar. New Items * Dragan Doll (Pet - can't be upgraded) - reward from the second progress bar * Dragan Doll (Pet) - drops in the Great Hall * Empowered Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) - drops in the Great Hall * Fiery Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) - drops in Gloomy Pastures * Poisonous Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) - drops in the Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert * Electrified Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) - drops in Dragan's Excavation Site * Icy Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) - drops in the Iron Forest at Night * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight * Amulet of the Black Knight - Black Knights' Battleground * Dragan Event Attire (3 Hours) - can be bought from Shady Jon (once a day :) ) Quests Quest order by appearance *Closed Down *Unobstructed View *Pyrrgamor's Flame *Selganor's Poison *Corwyn's Thunder *Varrys' Ice *Preparation for the Unknown ** Mysterious Scroll required - those who didn't get the scroll from Riot of the Rocketmen event can obtain it as a possible drop from Amphoras and Dragan **triggers after all 4 statue quests finished **don't cancel the quest - the scroll might be lost *A Burning Suspicion *A Poisonous Influence *A Thundering Surprise *An Icy Addition Progress Shop General Shop Shady Jon Gnob Main Dungeons Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Farming map. *8 difficulties available. *Entrance is free in all difficulties including Infernal IV. Fragment of Infernal Passage is not required. *Collect Cursed Pearls from all monsters, amphoras and chests. * Cursed Pearls are required as a entry fee for the additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. * Empowered Cursed Pearls are possible drop from all Leaders, Sentinels and Bosses in all dungeons including Castle Ravencaw. *There are 5 Leaders and 2 Sentinels in Castle Ravencaw. Leaders and Sentinels You need to first unlock them with quests. *Pyrrgamor the Fiery - fiery monsters around need to be killed first *Selganor the Poisonous - poisonous monsters need to be killed first *Corwin the Thunderous - electrified monsters need to be killed first *Varrys the Cold - icy monsters need to be killed first *Humfrye the Wrathful - opens the portal to Dragan's Refuge *General Insith *Dragan Junior - changing positions Entry Fees Entry fees are same for all 4 "elemental" dungeons. Gloomy Pastures Quest - A Burning Suspicion Possible drops: * Fiery Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) can be obtained from the Fiery Headless Horseman * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight Dungeon in the Sulfur Desert Quest - A Poisonous Influence Possible drops: * Poisonous Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) can be obtained from the Poisonous Headless Horseman * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight Dragan's Excavation Site Quest - A Thundering Surprise Possible drops: * Electrified Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) can be obtained from the Electrified Headless Horseman * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight Iron Forest at Night Quest - An Icy Addition Possible drops: * Icy Headless Horseman Costume (Costume) can be obtained from the Icy Headless Horseman * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight Additional Dungeons Additional dungeons can be opened by killing Cadoc the Belligerent and his Knights. He is spawning randomly in any of the 4 "elemental" dungeons. The odds of him spawning are low. Ghastly Grave Mystra at Night Wild Forest at Night Cursed amphoras Boss Dungeons Black Knights' Battleground *Entry fee: Empowered Cursed Pearls + 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage on Infernal IV This dungeon can be only played Solo. This dungeon can be played only on Infernal 1, 2, 3 and 4 difficulties. You can get Amulet of the Black Knight in this dungeon. All you have to do is to kill all mobs and Stay Alive. If you die you lose everything and you need to re-enter the dungeon. Dragan's Refuge *Entry fee: Empowered Cursed Pearls Note: I don't know if bug but Fragment of Infernal Passage are not needed for Infernal IV. Note: Dragan is immune to stuns. Drop of Raven Pearl per difficulty: *Normal - x5 *Painful - x10 *Excruciating - x15 *Fatal - x20 *Infernal 1 - x30 *Infernal 2 - x35 *Infernal 3 - x40 *Infernal 4 - x45 Great Hall *Entry fee: Empowered Cursed Pearls + 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage on Infernal IV Note: Dragan is immune to stuns. Note: You will get all unique items in the first kill. After that the drop is random. The Great Hall can be unlocked only by finishing Preparation for the Unknown quest. This dungeon can be only played Solo. Drop of Raven Pearl per difficulty: (Dragan and the Relic Chest are both dropping same amount) *Normal - x25 + x25 *Painful - x50 + x50 *Excruciating - x75 + x75 *Fatal - x100 + x100 *Infernal 1 - x150 + x150 *Infernal 2 - x175 + x175 *Infernal 3 - x200 + x200 *Infernal 4 - x225 + x225 Unique Items NEW Unique Items * Amulet of the Black Knight * Armor of the Black Knight * Boots of the Black Knight * Gloves of the Black Knight Dragan's Protective Armor *Dragan's Battleworn Cloak *Dragan's Battleworn Pauldrons *Dragan's Battleworn Robes / Dragan's Battleworn Mail / Dragan's Battleworn Jerkin *Dragan's Incensed Staff / Bow / Sword / Shotgun Dragan's Rageful Armor *Dragan's Bellicose Helmet *Dragan's Bellicose Boots *Dragan's Bellicose Gloves *Dragan's Grim Signet Ring Crafting Dragan's Weapon Get all 4 parts from Administrator's Chest. In order to craft the weapon you must combine 4 parts at the workbench: * Mysterious Weapon Pattern * Dire Ore * Dragan's Sigil * Dragan's Breath Dragan's Weapon Enchantments Besides the regular version of the weapon (coloured in Light Blue), there exist 3 "enchanted" versions: * Fiery (Coloured in Red) Gives Fire resistance. * Poisonous (Coloured in Green) Gives Poison resistance. * Lightning (Coloured in Yellow) Gives Lightning resistance. Each version gives resistance for it's respective enchantment element and a special unique bonus. To craft an enchanted version of the weapon you need to combine at the workbench the following parts: * Dragan's Weapon (You can use any version of it, either the normal or enchanted one) * 3x Special stones of the desired element These three types of special stones , , can be obtained from Foxarrific Chest of Elemental Intel. Crafting Items Daily Challenges Achievements Special force Unit members: *Rukh *Pjarn *Claude *Everett *Vernon *Dyl are spawning, or should I say they are supposed to be spawning in any of the 4 "elemental" dungeons and the additional 3 dungeons. These mobs are Bosses and are not an easy kill. Good luck finding them, I have found only one in 2 weeks of playing on TS. Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Return Category:Under Construction